Please don't say sayounara!
by Winwinchan Nekomiyuki
Summary: "Sudahlah, Teme. Lagi pula aku hanya ingin mengatakan sayonara kan, dan… mungkin sebaiknya kita tidak saling mengenal lagi". "TIDAK! AKU AKAN SELAMANYA MENGENALMU DAN AKU TIDAK MAU KAU PERGI MENINGGALKANKU!" Sasuke X Naruto


Judul : Please don't say sayonara!

Author : Winwinchan Nekomiyuki

Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto

Warning : Yaoi, rada OOC, typos, dan keluarganya

Pairing : Sasuke X Naruto, slight Sasuke X Sakura

Rated : T

Don't like, don't read

CHAPTER 1

Hari-hari seperti biasa yang terjadi di Konoha Gakuen. Tidak ada yang berubah sama sekali. Pria Blonde bermata blue saphire yang diketahui bernama Namikaze Naruto, sifatnya yang periang membuat orang-orang nyaman di sekitarnya.

"Hai, Teme!" sapa Naruto pada seorang pria yang duduk menyendiri dibangku paling belakang kelas.

"Hn" , jawab pria bermata onyx dan mempunyai rambut seperti pantat ayam yang dikenal bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Dia juga mempunyai seorang kakak laki-laki bernama Uchiha Itachi yang asngat menyayanginya. Namun agak aneh ternyata dia adalah seorang _guy. _Yap, dia berpacaran dengan pria-err- yang cantik bernama Deidara.

"Hari ini langitnya sangat cerah ya, Teme" kata Naruto lagi pada Sasuke.

"Hn"

"Bisakah kau mengatakan kata lain selain 'hn'? "

"Hn, Dobe"

"Hah.. Sepertinya percuma saja mengajakmu untuk berbicara."

**Sasuke Pov**

Anak ini, padahal aku sama sekali tidak pernah menanggapinya tapi dia tidak pernah berhenti untuk menunjukkan senyumnya yang ceria padaku, yang sebenarnya itu terlihat…manis.

Aku juga tidak tau kenapa bisa dekat dengannya, padahal kami sering sekali bertengkar, tapi justru itu yang membuatku nyaman berada didekatnya. Aku juga sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan panggilan 'Teme' nya kepadaku, yang sebenarnya itu sangat menyebalkan.

Aku menatapnya.

"Hai, Teme, kenapa Kau menatapku seperti itu?"

Aku terus menatap matanya yang sejak dulu membuatku terpana. "Hn, tidak Dobe, hanya saja wajahmu terlihat seperti orang bodoh"

"Apa? Enak saja Kau bicara seperi itu"

**Normal Pov**

Hening untuk beberapa saat.

"Hey, Teme"

"Hn, Dobe?"

"Apa setelah pulang sekolah nanti Kau mau menemaniku ke tempat ramen ichiraku?"

"Hn lain kali saja"

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Hari ini aku ada kencan dengan Sakura"

**Naruto Pov**

Kenapa? Kenapa setiap kali kau menyebut namanya dadaku terasa sakit. Kau tidak pernah tau rasanya, tiap kali kau menyebut namanya. Karena aku sudah menyukaimu sejak pertama kali aku mengenalmu. Tidak, aku tidak menyukaimu tapi aku mencintaimu sasuke. Mungkin kau memang mempunyai banyak fans wanita, tapi wanita bernama Sakura itu selalu mengajakmu kencan dan kau selalu menerimanya. Apa kau menyukainya?

**Normal Pov**

"Oh. Tapi lain kali kau mau kan kalau aku ajak makan di ramen ichiraku?"

"Mungkin"

"Aah.. Ayolah, Teme~"

"Hn, baiklah Dobe"

"Asyiiiik~ Terima kasih, Teme~"

Tanpa sadar jarak wajah diantara mereka hanya sekitar 5cm saja. Tiba-tiba wajah Naruto berubah jadi merah.

"Hey, Dobe, Wajahmu jadi merah seperti tomat saja."

"Eh..ah, Kau ini bicara apa sih, Teme! Sudahlah aku mau pergi ke kantin dulu"

"Hn"

"Kau mau menitip sesuatu tidak?"

"Hn, jus tomat saja"

"Baiklah, tunggu ya" kata Naruto sambil nyengir lalu meninggalkan kelas.

"Hn, Dobe" kata Sasuke lalu dia tersenyum walaupun hanya sesaat.

~('.'~)(~'.')~

Malam harinya.

Naruto memandangi langit malam dari atap rumahnya. Membiarkan angin malam menerpa rambutnya dengan lembut. Memandangi bulan dan bintang yang menemaninya malam ini.

**Naruto Pov**

Aku tahu Sasuke bukan seorang _guy_, tapi… perasaan apa ini? Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengilangkan perasaan ini. Aku tahu Sasuke hanya menganggapku sebagai sahabat. Ya, sahabat, tidak lebih. Aku tidak mungkin mengatakan kalau aku mencintainya. Bisa-bisa dia akan membenciku seumur hidup, haha… sudah semakin malam, sebaiknya aku kembali ke kamar.

**Normal Pov**

Naruto masuk kedalam kamarnya. Mengganti pakaiannya dengan piama berwarna biru kesukaannya. Kemudian dia memandangi foto yang berada di meja kecil di sebelah kasurnya, foto dirinya bersama kedua orang tuanya.

"Ayah..Ibu. aku merindukan kalian" ucapnya.

Kemudian mata saphirenya beralih pada foto yang berikutnya, foto dirinya dengan… Sasuke.

"Aku hanya bisa berharap saja" sambil tersenyum.

Saat Naruto sudah bersiap untuk tidur, tiba-tiba saja handphonenya bergetar. Dia sangat senang ketika melihat pesan dihadapannya dari orang yang sangat dia 'cinta', "Pantat Ayam Teme" kemudian ia membuka pesan tersebut dan membacanya.

-Pantat Ayam Teme

"_Dobe, ada hal yang penting yang ingin ku bicarakan padamu_."

**Naruto Pov**

Aku sangat terkejut ketika membaca pesan dari Sasuke tersebut, aku tidak tau apa yang ingin dia bicarakan padaku tapi aku tetap membalas pesan darinya.

"_Memang kau mau bicara apa Teme?"_

Beberapa saat aku menunggu balasan Sasuke. Kemudian handphoneku bergetar, Sasuke membalas pesanku.

-Pantat Ayam Teme:

"_Kau tahu kan kalau tadi siang aku berkencan dengan Sakura?"_

"_Iya, memang kenapa?"_

-Pantat Ayam Teme:

"_Dia memintaku untuk menjadi pacarnya"_

**DEG! **

Apa!? Wanita itu meminta Sasuke untuk menjadi pacarnya? Apa yang harus aku katakan pada Sasuke sekarang… Aku tidak mungkin melarangnya untuk tidak boleh memiliki pacar kan..

"_Lalu apa kau menerimanya?"_

-Pantat Ayam Teme:

"_Ya, sebenarnya aku memang sudah lama menyukainya"_

**DEG!**

Sudah kuduga Sasuke tidak akan menyukaiku, aku juga yakin Sasuke bukanlah seorang _guy_. Aku tidak mungkin berharap Sasuke mencintaiku.

"_Begitu ya, hmm selamat ya kalau begitu Sasuke"_

-Pantat Ayam Teme:

"_Hn, terima kasi, tapi tumben kau menyebut namaku dengan benar, Dobe?"_

"_Tidak masalah kan? Hey Sasuke Sayonara ya "_

-Pantat Ayam Teme:

"_Hn, apa maksudmu Dobe?"_

"_Tidak ada, aku hanya indin mengatakan sayonara saja "_

-Pantat Ayam Teme:

"_Hn? Sayonara? Memangnya kau mau kemana, Dobe?"_

"_Aku tidak kemana-mana, hanya saja… sayonara Sasuke"_

-Pantat Ayam Teme:

"_Apa maksudmu sebenarnya Dobe? Jangan membuatku takut seperti itu!"_

"_Sudahlah, Teme. Lagi pula aku hanya ingin mengatakan sayonara kan, dan… mungkin sebaiknya kita tidak saling mengenal lagi."_

-Pantat Ayam Teme:

"_TIDAK! AKU AKAN SELAMANYA MENGENALMU DAN AKU TIDAK MAU KAU PERGI MENINGGALKANKU!"_

**DEG!**

Dasar Baka, Teme! Bisa-bisanya dia berbicara seperti itu disaat seperti ini. Hiks… Ah, Sial, kenapa aku harus menangis.

"_Sudahlah Sasuke ini sudah malam, sebaiknya kau tidur."_

-Pantat Ayam Teme:

"_Aku tidak mau tidur, sebelum kau tidur dan besok kau harus tetap sekolah."_

"_Iya, sekarang aku juga mau tidur. Ini yang terakhir sayonara… Sasuke, Teme."_

"_Baka! Dobe, jangan membuatku takut seperti itu! Awas saja kalau besok Kau tidak sekolah!"_

Aku tidak membalas pesan Sasuke lagi. Aku membawa diriku ke alam mimpi. Aku tidur sambil menyisakan air mata di wajahku. Sasuke … baka!

CHAPTER 2

**Sasuke Pov**

Keesokan harinya.

Aku menunggunya datang dan menyapaku, menunjukkan senyuman lebarnya padaku, mata blue saphirenya yang selalu mengingatkanku pada langit biru yang cerah. Tapi tidak untuk kali ini, dia tidak datang ke sekolah. Aku berharap dia akan datang ke sekolah besok. Tapi ternyata hasilnya, NIHIL.

2 hari… 3 hari… seminggu… Aku sama sekali tidak bertemu dengan Naruto. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda saat dia tidak ada disisiku. Kesepian… Aku ingin tetap selalu berada disisiku. Selama itupula aku merasa perasaanku terhadap Sakura tidak seperti dulu lagi, dan aku merasa kalau aku… menyukai Naruto. Tidak, aku mencintai Naruto.

Saat jam pulang sekolah Sakura menemuiku.

"Sasuke…~" panggil wanita bernama Sakura yang menjadi kekasihku itu.

"Hn?"

"Hari ini temani aku jalan-jalan ya~" sambil menunjukkan wajah manisnya yang menurutku sangat menjijikkan.

"Aku tidak mau"

"Eh, kenapa Sasuke?"

"Karena… Aku sudah bosan denganmu" sambil menujukkan wajah dinginku.

"Eh, apa maksudmu Sasuke?" matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Sakura… Aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi"

"Apa! K-Kau pasti bercanda kan Sasuke?", dan sekarang dia mulai menangis.

"Aku tidak bercanda Sakura, mulai sekarang kita putus."

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau Sasuke!" sambil menarik lenganku.

Dengan sedikit kasar aku mendorongnya sampai jatuh dan langsung meninggalkannya yang masih menangis. Aku berharap keesokan harinya aku bisa bertemu dengan Naruto lagi dan melihat senyumannya yang sangat aku rindukan.

**Normal Pov**

Keesokan harinya.

Ternyata harapan Sasuke terkabul. Naruto masuk sekolah hari ini. Dia sangat senang sekali walaupun tetap memasang wajah stoic-nya. Tapi, ada yang berbeda, Naruto sama sekali tidak menyapa Sasuke, bahkan melihatnya saja enggan. Sasuke tidak betah dengan keadaan ini.

"Hey Dobe"

"Apa?" Naruto menjawab tapi tetap tidak meihat Sasuke.

"Kenapa Kau menghindariku?"

"Aku tidak menghindarimu"

"Jangan mengelak, setelah aku mengatakan berpacaran dengan Sakura kau langsung tidak masuk sekolah."

"Saat itu aku sakit, sudahlah aku mau pulang."

Tanpa sadar Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto dan langsung mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka. Naruto menutup matanya dan menikmati hangatnya bibir Sasuke. Sesaat kemudian Sasuke melepaskan ciuman itu.

"Aku mencintaimu Naruto."

"Ta-tapi bagaimana dengan Sakura?"

"Aku sudah putus dengannya."

"Benarkah?"

"Hn"

"Ngg.. Sebenarnya aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke" dalam sekejap wajah Naruto langsung memerah.

"Makanya aku menghindarimu, karena aku tidak mau menganggu hubungan kalian." Sambung Naruto,

"Jadi, maksudnya kau cemburu?"

Wajah Naruto jadi semakin merah.

"Jangan menghindariku lagi, Baka Dobe!"

"Eh, jangan memanggilu Dobe, dasar, Teme!"

Sasuke tersenyum dan langsung mencium bibir sang ukenya lagi.

~('.'~)(~'.')~

"Dobe"

"Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku seperti itu"

"Hn. Karena kau sudah membuatu khawatir maka kau harus menerima akibatnya."

"Eh? Akibat?"

"Ya. Akibat." Dalam sekejap Sasuke langsung menunjukkan wajah mesumnya.

Naruto hanya bisa ketakutan dan tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Setelah itu langsung terdengar suara desahan-desahan yang terdengar dari ruangan itu.

~Fin~

**Owari**

Maaf-maaf kalau fanfic ini banyak kesalahan katanya, jalan cerita aneh, ga jelas dan sebagainya. Maklumin yah saya author baru ._.

Maaf juga kalau di cerita ini terlalu banyak pov-povannya! DX

Sebenarnya ff ini udah lama pengen saya publish, tapi ga sempet terus -_-

Masih banyak yang belum saya ketahui tentang dunia per-fanfican(?), jadi mohon bantuannya *nunduk*

Jangan flame saya DX

And please Review \(^w^)/


End file.
